The Kaiju King
by twilightnite13
Summary: This is a parody of one of the greatest Disney Movies in the history of the world, "The Lion King". inspired by the artwork and idea of FallenAngel5414 on DeviantArt.
1. Ch1: The Balance of Nature

(Hey everyone how's your holidays and Winter going so far? Well while I was exploring DeviantArt I found this image that an artist made and I offered to make this story for her in relation to the art that inspired me. Even though I'm the author, the creator of this parody, the one who made the idea is FallenAngel5414. Whose work you can find on DeviantArt when you look her up.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is used in this Parody, nore the inspiration of it, they are the property of their respective owners.)

* * *

Sunrise on the sea lightly treed as music began to play and someone began to sing,

_-{"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba"}-_

_-{"Sithi uhhmm ingonyama"}-_

Various kaiju raising their heads at the sunrise: rhinosaurs, Montain tall antelope, a Sekmet, Nuke-rats, and Rodanadons.

_-{"Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba"}-_

_-{"Sithi uhm ingonyama"}-_

_-{"Ingonyama"}-_

_-{"Siyo Nqoba"}-_

_-["Ingonyama"}-_

_-{"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala"}-_

_-{"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" (Sitha ngqwa!)}-_

_-{"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" (Eshe!)}-_

As the song continued many kaiju, all moving as they seem to be going somewhere.

There two Sea-serpents a parent and child walking into the sunlight of their lair, as the baby sea-serpent blinked its eyes from the bright sunlight.

_-{"From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun"}-_

Before the two swam to the procession of Kaiju going to the coastline as they all seem to be swimming somewhere.

_-{"There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done"}-_

Several humans traveling by their vehicles, as they avoided the larger kaiju. They seemed to want to come with the kaiju to witness what caught the kaiju's attention.

_-{"There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found"}-_

Several kaiju either landed on the shores or rose from the water of the island they were heading towards.

_-{"But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky"}- _

A behemoth walked out of the water with smaller kaiju birds hanging on its tusks. Along with more kaiju who arrived.

_-{"Keeps great and small on the endless round"}-_

_-{"It's the Balance of Nature"}-_

Monster Island's central volcano, King's Lair, where all the kaiju are gathering. Gojira is on the edge of King's Lair. From above a flying turtle shell was seen flames out of the four holes of the shell as it approached.

_-{"And it moves us all"}-_

When the shell was close enough, the limbs, head, and tail of the Kaiju Gamera came out, and landed. Once he saw the Godzillasaur before him he approached.

_-{"Through despair and hope"}-_

Gamera then bowed to Gojira, who smiled and nodded back at him.

_-{"Through faith and love"}-_

Soon a gorilla kaiju with a wooden staff, Kong, arrived, as he passed between ranks of kaiju, who bow to him in respect; he then climbed the volcano that composed of King's Lair to where Gojira is standing.

_-{"Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding"}-_

Kong then gave the king a brief bow before he and Gojira embrace in a hug.

_-{"In the Balance  
The Balance of Nature"}-_

Gojira led Kong over to Gojirin, who was holding his recently hatched son, Goji. Once he was close enough, Kong placed the juice and sand he collected on Goji's brow— as a ceremonial crown. To which Goji sneezed a bit. Both parents smiled at the reaction. He then picks Goji up and ascends to the point of Monster Island. Gojira and Gojirin follow. Kong then raised the baby godzillasaur up for all gathered to cheer.

_-{"It's The Balance of Nature"}-_

Those around started howling, stamping, cries, or other means of communicating. All showing their respect and congratulations for the heir to the throne.

_-{"And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love"}-_

The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Kong and Goji on the cliff of the King's Lair.

_-{"Till we find our place"}-_

The crowd then began to bow down, one by one. Those without the limbs all lowered their heads in respect to him. The bird kaiju lowered their bodies and spread their wings out to bow. Even those in the water lowered their heads as their eyes were just above the water surface.

_-{"On the path unwinding"}-_

Gojira and his mate looked on as they knew their son would be king one day.

_-{"In the Balance  
The Balance of Nature"}-_

THE KAIJU KING

* * *

(What did You all think? Let me just say that it was NOT easy to find out the lyrics, let alone the Kaiju/Titan equilivilant of the wonderful and amazing creatures that live on this planet.

Let me and/or FallenAngel5414 know what you think in either a comment on her work or a review on this chapter. Don't worry about the Cast FallenAngel5414 and I talked about it way before i posted this out. I hope all of you, especially you FallenAngel5414, like this.

See you all later.)


	2. Ch2: Duties of a king and Uncle Ghidora

(Hey everyone how's your holidays and Winter going so far? Well while I was exploring DeviantArt I found this image that an artist made and I offered to make this story for her in relation to the art that inspired me.

**Reminder:** Even though I'm the author. The creator of this parody, the one who made the idea is FallenAngel5414. Whose work you can find on DeviantArt when you look her up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is used in this Parody, nor the inspiration of it, they are the property of their respective owners.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy)

* * *

An elephant came out and started preening in the light, looking around. It stopped as it then became frightened. Suddenly a large golden like snake neck came down and catches him. The elephant looked up to see that he was caught by none other than the king's three-headed, golden scaled, half-brother of the King Gojira.

Ghidorah holding the squeaking and struggling elephant in one of his jaws, careful not to swallow it. He talks to it while playing with it. Ghidorah's middle head spoke to the elephant, "Life's not fair, is it, our little friend? You see we - well, we... shall never be King."

Exhaling lightly, Ghidorah added, "And you... shall never see the light of another day."

The left-head let out a closed-mouth laughter. Starts to place the elephant on the middle-head's extended tongue as the two side heads said, "...Adieu..."

The right hand let quiet laugh out.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you three not to play with your food?"

Ghidorah's right head let out a light sigh, turning to see that it was indeed Gamera. The elephant still in the bind of his left head, "What do you want, Gamera?"

"I'm here to announce that the King Gojira is on his way." Gamera announced, his body lowered in the mention of his king before he glared up at the golden Kaiju, "...So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The elephant got himself out and then ran away from Ghidorah as the middle-head remarked, "Oh now look, Gamera; you've made us lose our lunch."

"Hah! You'll lose more than that when the King gets through with you. He's as mad as a Methuselah with a hernia." Gamera stated, crossing his arms.

"Oooh... We quiver with FEAR." Ghidorah's left head dramatically stated, crouched down and all three heads bared their teeth at Gamera.

Getting very concerned, Gamera stated, "Now Ghidorah, don't any of your heads look at me that way..."

But it didn't work so he tried to fly for it, "HELP!"

Ghidorah quickly pounces on the kaiju turtle, catching him with his feet on Gamera's shell, even as a shadow loomed over him, "Ghidorah!"

Ghidorah's heads turned at the mention of his name and asked, "Gojira?"

"Off him." Gojira ordered.

Gamera then poked his head out from his shell as he said, from Ghidorah's feet, sounding a bit strained, like the wind was knocked out of him, "Impeccable timing, your majesty."

Ghidorah leapt off of Gamera's shell as Gamera groaned from all that weight on him.

Ghidorah's left head began to speak, with a sarcastic overjoyed tone, "Why! If it isn't our big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Gojirin and I didn't see you at the presentation of Goji." Gojira stated, glaring at his multi-headed sibling.

Faking astonishment, Ghidorah right head spoke, "That was today?"

"Oh, we feel simply awful." They turned and start to scrap their wing's claws on the rock wall. Gamera cringed at the scraping sound.

Admiring his claws, Ghidorah middle-head spoke, "...Must have slipped our minds."

The right head then added, "Of course we meant no disrespect towards his majesty."

Then the left head added, "- Or Gojirin."

The right head then stated, "As you know the three of us have the greatest respect for the queen."

Gamera then stood up in Ghidorah's face and stated, "Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!"

In response, Ghidorah clicks his teeth, all three mouth full at Gamera. Gamera then took cover behind Gojira.

Ghidorah bent his right head down to speak to him, "We were first in line!"

"Until the precious prince was born." The Middle head stated, calmly.

The left head then lowered to glare down at the irradiated turtle, as he added, "The little scale ball."

Lowering his head and meeting Ghidorah eye to eyes, Gojira spoke, "That 'scale ball' is my son... and your future king."

"Ohh, We shall practice our curtsy." Ghidorah jokingly stated as he turned away and started to leave.

Getting angry, Gojira called warningly, "Don't turn your back on me, Ghidorah."

Looking back, Ghidorah's left head warned, "Oh, no, Gojira. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on us."

Gojira roared and grabbing Ghidora's shoulder and turned him around, asking, baring his teeth for the first time in the day, his eyes and fins glowing an electric blue as he asked, "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper." Ghidorah's middle head addressed his half-brother, who began to calm down, "We would not dream of challenging you, not after the first time…"

"Pity! Why not?" Gamera asked, almost disappointed.

Ghidorah looked at Gamera, and explained, as the middle head spoke, "Well, other than how the last one went, as far as intelligence go, I got the lion's share of the four of us. But, when it comes to that _burning_ strength."

Ghidorah then looked at Gojira, in a jealous like look before skulking away to the edge, "...I'm afraid we're at the shallow end of the gene pool, compared to our big brother…"

Ghidorah then left the two of them alone, as he flew off somewhere.

Gamera then deep sigh, standing next to his liege, "There's one in every family, sire... Two in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions, especially when they have more than one head."

Gojira sighed sadly at this and asked, "What am I going to do with him?"

"Well this wouldn't be a problem if you removed him from the kingdom. Especially after what happened to the rest of his squadron." Gamera pointed out, still suspecting foul play.

That set Gojira of, he roared, "No!"

Calming down, Gojira stated, "While I'm king no one in my family will ever be banished, even if we are half-siblings. Ghidorah is my brother. This is his home, it's where he belongs."

Gamera then suggested, "Well… he'd make a very handsome throw rug."

Chiding, Gojira exclaimed, though in on the joke, "Gamera!"

Gamera then added, "And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and beat him."

Gojira let out a chuckle from his major domo's joke.

* * *

We see a rainstorm gently crossing the savannah. King Kong as in a very large and very old, strong enough to support the Kaiju gorilla's weight and large enough to be considered a plant life by the Kaiju of the world. Camera switch to inside the tree. King Kong is doing hand paintings on the wall. We see he is completing a baby godzillasaur's face on the tree bark.

King Kong was muttering to himself, "Hmmm... Ah heh heh heh heh heh..."

He then completed the ceremonial crown in the painting, "Goji."

* * *

Time passed and on Monster Island in early morning, Goji is seen coming out on the den, at an age of a child. Goji then ran back inside the den, to wake his father up, "Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!"

Excitedly, he ran back into the cave and leapt over several of the godzillasaurs, accidentally jumping on a few, "Oomph!"

"Sorry! ...Oop." Goji apologized, as he kept going to reach his parent's high rise.

Goji then started to wake his father up, his tail wagging excitedly, "Dad? Daad! Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad!"

Gojirin then said, over her son's endless attempts to wake her mate up, sleepily to her mate, "Your son is awake..."

Gojira, also sleepily countered, "Before sunrise, he's YOUR son."

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Goji then went to tug at his father's arm, "Daa- Whoa!"

He lost his grip on Gojira's arm, slip, and crashed into the wall with a yelp. He then came running back and used his tail to hit his father on the head. Gojira sleepily eyes his son, who exclaimed angrily, "You promised!"

Gojira saw his son's impatience and said, "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

"Yeah!" Goji cheered happily.

Gojira yawns a classic Godzilla yawn. Gojira and Gojirin follow Goji to the edge of Monster Island. Goji rubbed up against his mother before she nudged him ahead with an arm. She stayed behind with a loving expression on her face. The sunrise illuminates the landscape surrounding Monster Island impressively. Both Goji and Gojira are on the shore of the island as they saw everything illuminated by the sun's light, "Look, Goji. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

Goji breathed, amazed by what he saw, "Wow."

Gojira then continued his speech, "A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Goji, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" Goji asked his father looking around at the sea and the landscapes around their island.

Gojira answered, "Everything."

"Everything the light touches." Goji looks all around. He saw a barren and dark clouded area to the north, across the sea, "What about that shadowy place?"

Gojira then got serious as he said, "That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Goji."

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Goji said, confused by that.

"Oh, there's more to being king than... getting your way all the time." Gojira said, as he started to enter the water

Goji asked, in awe, while following his father, "There's more?"

"Goji..." Gojira stated, smiling at his son.

* * *

Gojira and Goji were out swimming about in the ocean around their home, as the prince's father continued to explain, "Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king and member of our family, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures- from the crawling humans to the swimming whales."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the whales?" Goji asked, confused. Sure the Godzillasaurs are Omnivores, but they find eating meat less damaging to the Balance of Nature. Especially with how there are few trees as big as Kong's tree.

"Yes, Goji, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the energy to helps breathes life to our world. And the whales live in the water and eats the creatures that feed on the plant life that is brought about by our energy. And so we are all connected in the great Balance of Nature."

Gamera then came spinning into view before he landed on a spit of land and greeted his king, "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Gamera." Gojira greeted from the water.

Gamera then stood at attention, "Checking in with the morning report."

"Fire away." Gojira then told his major domo as he got out of the water to listen to the report.

And continued with the morning report as ordered, "Well! The buzz from the irradiated bees is that the camo-leopards are in a bit of a spot..."

While the two adults talked, Goji was trying to catch a dolphin in his claws, but seemed to be not having any luck.

Gojira noticed his son playing and asked his domo, distracted, "Oh, really?"

Gamera Continued on, not noticing Gojira's lack of enthusiasm, "…And the Kongs are going ape over this. Of course, the Kilo-giraffes are acting like they're above it all..."

To his son Gojira asked, "What are you doing, son?"

Goji answered, before showing a disappointed look at his empty paws, "Pouncing."

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Gojira stated as he glanced at his major domo, with a grin. A grin that would make Gamera run if he saw it.

Gamera continued, unaware of what he was nominated for, "...The CO2 hummingbirds are pecking on the Behemoths. I told the Behemoths to forget it, but they can't..."

Gojira then ordered, "Gamera, turn around won't you?"

"Yes, sire." Gamera obeyed as he continued the report immediately, "The speed cheetahs are hard up, but I always say..."

Whispering to his son, they were looking at the turtle, lightly pushing his son lower to the ground, "Stay low to the ground."

"-eed Cheetahs never prosper-"

Goji whispered, "Okay, stay low to the ground, right... yeah..."

Realizing something was amiss, Gamera asked, "What going on?"

Gojira answered bluntly, "A pouncing lesson."

"Oh very good. Pouncing." Gamera repeated, relaxed. That was before realization hit him, "Pouncing!?"

He then turned and implored his king, "Oh no, sire, you can't be serious..."

However, Gojira motioned for Gamera to turn back around with his finger as the domo turtle groaned, "Oh... this is so humiliating."

Gojira then whispered to his son, "Try not to make a sound."

"What are you telling him, Gojira?" Gamera asked, looking around uneasily for it seemed that both Goji and Gojira seem to have disappeared, "Gojira? Goji?"

Goji does a full pounce leaving Gamera stunned on the ground. All the while, Gojira let out a hearty laugh, "Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Goji went to his father as he told him, "That's very good. Ha ha ha..."

A nuke-rat emerged under Gamera, "Gamera!"

Gamera asked, exasperatedly, "Yes?"

The nuke-rat saluted, "Sir. News from the underground."

Gojira then began to say to his son, "Now, this time-"

Gamera then Interrupting and with urgency, "Sire! Gyaos! On Monster Island!"

Serious, Gojira went to the source of the disturbance as he ordered, "Gamera, take Goji home."

Oh, Dad, can't I come?" Goji asked his father.

However his father answered curtly, "No, son."

Gojira heads off at a full sprint before diving into the water and swam with all speed to where the Gyaos were seen.

Seeing his father leave, Goji muttered, "I never get to go anywhere."

Gamera swam with the prince as he assured, "Oh, young master, one day you will be king; then you can chase those slobbering mangy stupid buzzards from dawn until dusk."

* * *

Ghidorah on their overhanging rock ledge where they were pacing and whacked an old bone off the edge with their tail.

"Hey Uncle Ghidorah! Guess what!" Ghidorah heard his nephew say as the left head saw him approach his immediate location.

Ghidorah's left head growled, "We despise guessing games."

"I'm going to be king of Monster Island." Goji stated.

Ghidorah's right head then said, sarcastically, "Oh goody."

Goji, looking out over the edge of the cliff, added "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; and I'm going to rule it all."

The hatchling's enthusiasm was making the left head look more annoyed than the other two. The middle head remained neutral as he asked, "Is that so?"

"Think about it, when I'm king. I'm gonna have to give you orders." Goji said as he kept overlooking the landscape of the island. This made Ghidorah's most aggressive head want to push the prince off the cliff and make it look like an accident, but the middle head was the oldest and alpha of the three and knew they had to wait.

"Yes. Well... forgive us for not leaping for joy. Bad back, you know." The right head said, rather tiredly.

"Especially when you have so many limbs as we do…" Ghidorah's left head remarked, making the other two heads glare at it annoyed. Even as they flopped down on their stomach. Which gave the right head a good cover to head butt its counterpart.

"Hey, Uncle Ghidorah? When I'm king, what'll that make you guys?"

All three of Ghidorah's heads answered dryly, "A three-headed, flying, monkey's uncle."

Goji rolled off his uncle's back and said to him, "Heh heh. You're so weird."

Ghidorah's left head snarkly stated, grinning, "You have no idea."

"...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?" Ghidorah's middle head asked, as they got up away and walked away.

"Everything." Goji answered.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that darkened land past the northern border, correct?" Ghidorah's middle head asked again.

"Well, no... He said I can't go there. Ever…" Goji answered, disappointedly.

Ghidorah's middle head leaned in as he said, "And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest godzillasaurs go there."

"But Uncle, aren't you half godzillasaur?" Goji asked innocently, making the three headed creature pause in his tracks, as if being reminded of his mix blood was a bad thing for the golden scaled Kaiju.

"Y-yes, he meant the bravest daikaiju go there." The right head covered for his previous mistake.

"Well, I'm brave!" Goji protested as he asked, "What's out th-"

Ghidorah Interrupted his nephew as the middle head stated, in gentle defiance, "No, I'm sorry, Goji, We just can't tell you."

Goji asked, "Why not?"

"Goji." The left head said.

"Goji." The right head said.

"Goji. We're only looking out for the well-being of our favorite nephew." Ghidorah's middle head said as he used his tail to rub and pat Goji's head.

Goji snorts sarcastically, "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew."

Ghidorah's right head spoke, "All the more reason for us to be protective..."

"Besides, a Behemoth graveyard is no place for a young prince..." Ghidorah's left head let slip.

The three of them then said in fake surprise. While glancing at their nephew, "Oops!"

Goji was too enthusiastic to notice as he asked, "A Behemoth what?"

Ghidorah placed his heads down as the middle one said, in a fake dismay manner, "Oh dear, we've said too much..."

The right head pointed out, "Well one of us anyway…"

"Hey!" The left head snapped, annoyed.

"Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being_ so_ clever and all..." The middle head stated, while the right head added, "Not to mention being king."

"You've been there?" Goji asked, excitedly.

Ghidorah's right head answered, "We've all been there."

Then the left head said, "But it's no place for a cub, with all those rotting bones and bubbling pools of burning mud."

Goji looked at his uncle's back and asked, "Rotting bones? burning mud?"

Ghidorah used his tails to pull Goji very close to the three-headed kaiju, and pleaded in an imploring tone, "Oh, just do us one favor - promise us you'll never visit that dreadful place."

Goji though about it before answering, "No problem."

Ghidorah gave a convinced smile, "There's a good lad."

"You run along now and have fun." The left head said, gently pushing the child to leave, which he did before the right head called out, "And remember Goji... it's our little secret."

Goji left Ghidorah's lair. Ghidorah watched him leave as his middle head added, "Your majesty."

Then walked away with three evil smiles to each other for their performance. While the right head commented to the others, "Well, that was easy."

* * *

(What did You all think? Let me just say that it was NOT easy to find out the lyrics, let alone the Kaiju/Titan equilivilant of the wonderful and amazing creatures that live on this planet.

Let me and/or FallenAngel5414 know what you think in either a comment on her work or a review on this chapter. Don't worry about the Cast FallenAngel5414 and I talked about it way before i posted this out. I hope all of you, especially you FallenAngel5414, like this.

See you all later.)


	3. Ch3: I Just Can't Wait to be King

(Hey you all, as you know the seasons are changing, some of us feel it better than others due to where you live, but do not forget we're all citizens of this world. I am in need of your help with something. There is a poll on my page that is in desperate need of everyone's votes. It involves the POKE WARS and what chapter to write. please vote with your hearts for this as it'll help me on my way with POKE WARS. It will be on my page at the top. Good luck and I appreciate your choice on how to proceed with that story.

**Reminder:** Even though I'm the author of this story, The one who came up with the idea of this parody is FallenAngel5414. Whose work you can find on DeviantArt when you look her up.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that is used to make this Parody, nor the inspirations of it, they are the property of their respective owners Disney and Toho.

Please Read, Review, and Enjoy)

* * *

Goji was running to the base of the island's volcano, passing some Daikaiju. He was heading towards two kaiju, Gojirin and Mothra's Mother. Mothra's Mother is giving Mothra a bath. When he was close, Goji greeted his friend, "Hey, Mothra.

Mothra turned and said, "Hi, Goji."

Goji whispered, "Come on. I just heard about this great place."

Mothra growled through clenched mandibles, "Goji! I'm kind of in the middle of a bath."

"And it's time for yours." Gojirin said. Goji tried to escape, but was too late. Gojirin bent down and grabbed her son. She proceeded to give the struggling cub a bath, "Mom!"

"...Mom. You're messing up my fins." Goji accused. Gojirin smiled at the claim as his fins are too small.

Goji however got out of his mother's arms and shook himself, "Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can we go now?"

"So where are we going?" Mothra asked, while still being cleaned during her bath, "It better not be anyplace dumb."

Goji leaned in and said, "No. It's really cool.

"So where is this "really cool" place?" Goji heard his mother ask, making his wince.

"Oh." Goji said before he thought and said, "Uh... around the water hole."

"The water hole?" Mothra asked incredulously, then asked, annoyed, "What's so great about the water hole?"

Goji went over before whispering to his best friend, "I'll _show_ you when we _get_ there."

Mothra caught on to what Goji was really saying and whisper, "Oh."

Getting out from her mother's hold, Mothra asked, "Uh... Mother, may I go with Goji?"

Mothra's Mother was silent, "Hmm... What do you think, Gojirin?"

"Well..." Gojirin began…

Mothra and Goji, through broad, forced grins, asked, "Pleeeease?"

"It's all right with me..." The queen said, making the two children cheer, overjoyed.

Before they got far, Goji's mother finished, "...As long as Gamera goes with you."

Goji and Mothra stopped dead in their celebration as Goji groaned, "No. Not Gamera."

* * *

The two hatchlings walking towards the water hole. Gamera was ahead of them, "Step lively. The sooner we get to the water hole, the sooner we can leave."

"So where we really going?" Mothra asked her friend, whispering so the major domo didn't hear them.

Goji whispered, back, "A behemoth graveyard."

"Wow!" Mothra exclaimed excitedly.

Goji then whispered, "Shhh! Gamera."

Mothra got it while whispering back, "Right. So how are we gonna ditch the shellback?"

Gamera, who hear the hatchlings whispering back and forth between them, flew down to land, "Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the fields. Your parents will be thrilled...what with your being betrothed and all."

Confused by the meaning, Goji asked, "Be-what?"

Gamera repeated himself, "Betrothed. Intended. Affianced."

Not liking where this was going, Mothra asked, "Meaning...?"

Gamera, as though holding on to coat lapels, spelled it out for them, "One day, you two are going to be married!"

So, being children, the two reacted accordingly.

"Yuck!" Goji exclaimed tongue sticking out, jumping away from the moth kaiju.

Mothra jumped in the other direction as she shivered, "Ewww."

Goji went to Gamera and said, "I can't marry her. She's my friend, and a Mosura."

Mothra crawled over and added, "Yeah. It'd be too weird."

Gamera, unaffected, told them, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice. It's a tradition going back generations."

Goji was mimicking Gamera during these last words before a thought came to him.

"What about Uncle Ghidorah?" Goji asked, innocently.

Gamera wince at the name before he knew the prince was right and stated, "That was another story."

Goji, getting an idea, said, smirking confidently to Mothra, "Well, when I'm king, that betrothal stuff's gonna be the first thing to go."

"Not so long as I'm around." Gamera told the two confidently. Even as music began in the background.

Goji then stated, "Well, in that case, you're fired."

Gamera smirked smugly, "Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that."

He then poked Goji's snout.

Mothra then pointed out, "Well, he's the future king."

"Yeah." Goji said, thumping Gamera's chest with his claw, "So you have to do what I tell you.

Gamera stated even as the two hatchlings began to walk away from him, "Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed."

"Hmph. Not the way I see it." Goji countered, before he jumped forward making Gamera jump back with him. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored anime style.

Goji then began to sing as he marched over at the turtle kaiju, his fins glowing the same blue energy as his father,  
_"I'm gonna be a mighty king  
So enemies beware!"_

Unimpressed, Gamera sung back,  
_"Well, I've never seen a king of kaiju  
With quite so little flare"_

Then, he plucked one of Goji's baby scale where the fins would be, making them stop lighting up.

Goji gets a leaves to act like fully grown fins on his back as he sung,  
_"I'm gonna be the main event  
Like no king was before"_

Climbs a log as the leaves were left behind. When he approached Gamera, Goji sung,  
_"I'm brushing up on looking down  
I'm working on my ROAR!"_

On "ROAR" he shouts at Gamera, startling him backwards into a puddle.

Gamera dried on what appears to be a hanging towel, _"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing."_

Looking up, Gamera saw that the "towel" was an arm of a red behemoth which hit Gamera with its tusks as with a golf club, sending him, in his shell, skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water; the cubs follow immediately.

Goji sung excitedly, carrying Mothra in his arms to help the larva along, _"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..." For this verse Gamera is making quick spoken-part replies to each line. Goji and Mothra are on each side of Gamera; as he turns to talk to one, the other makes faces at him.

_"No one saying do this" _Goji sung while Mothra made a face at Gamera.

Gamera, began to explain himself, "Now when I said that, I –" Before turning to look at Mothra, who kept a natural pose.

Mothra then sung, as Goji used this time to make a face at Gamera, _"No one saying be there"_

"What I meant was..." Gamera began before turning sharply at the prince who remained poised.

Goji sung as Mothra made a new face at Gamera, _"No one saying stop that"_

"Look, what you don't realize..." Gamera begun before seeing both cubs making faces.

Goji and Mothra, running off, or in their case, Goji carrying Mothra away, _"No one saying see here"_

Gamera had enough as he exclaimed, "Now see here!"

Goji and Mothra sung while riding bird like Kaiju, _"Free to run around all day"_

Gamera came flying out as he remarked, "Well, that's definitely out..."

Goji sung as he held onto the Kaiju he was riding, _"Free to do it all my way!"_

Gamera Flew ahead of the cubs, looking back to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead, _"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart"_

He then flew into a rhino kaiju as the two children on their "steeds" came and Mothra sung, _"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start"_

Gamera spun until he landed on a branch, singing, unaware of the log's approaching a waterfall, _"If this is where the monarchy is headed, Count me out! Out of service, out of Nippon, I wouldn't hang about... Aagh!"_

Gamera has landed on a log being washed towards a waterfall. It disappears over the edge. Gamera yells in surprise, but quickly reappears flying after them, singing, _"This child is getting wildly out of wing!"_

_"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!"_ Goji sung as the two of them trotted up a corridor of a Kaiju group standing at attention; when Gamera followed, they all turn and raise their tails; Gamera covered himself by going into his shell, expecting heavy fire.

Mothra and Goji dance about under a moving herd of behemoths while the African flute leads a short instrumental sequence. Gamera flies overhead, looking for them. Goji and Mothra ended up standing on the heads of two Kaiju.

Goji then sung, _"Everybody look left!"_

Gamera yelled as the Kaiju parents trampled over as they went left.

Mothra sung, _"Everybody look right!"_

Gamera yelped again as the Kaiju parents trampled over him as they went right.

Goji hops up a ladder of Kaiju bodies singing, _"Everywhere you look I'm…"_

_"Standing in the spotlight!"_ Both children exclaimed in the middle of it in theatrical poses.

Gamera pushed himself into view as he yelled, but in strict time, "Not yet!"

Soon everyone begun to sing in chorus all of the adults, while the children went to join the prince, _"Let every creature go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing  
It's gonna be King Goji's finest fling"_

The Chorus of the Kaiju assembled while their own children joined Goji and Mothra.

Goji sung first, _"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_

Mothra sun with him_, "Oh He/I just can't wait to be king!"_

Goji began, _"Oh I just can't waaaaaait..." _

Mothra sung with him,_ "Just can't waaaaait…" _

Then everyone sung, excluding Gamera who seemed to have disappeared, _"TO BE KING!"_

Soon everyone scattered as a rhinosaurus kaiju sitting on Gamera. With his voice muffled, Gamera spoke, "I beg your pardon, madam, but... GET OFF!"

"Goji? Mothra?" Gamera asked, worried that he was alone as he groaned, "Oh no… Gojira is going to have my shell for this… And it's going to hurt…"

* * *

(What did You all think? Let me just say, again, that it was NOT easy to find out the lyrics, let alone the Kaiju/Titan equivalents of the wonderful and amazing creatures that live throughout this world. The next chapter is when they meet the ones who will play the part of the Hyenas and I have no idea in how to make it be. Here are my options: Like the original movie, like the musical, or like the 2019 version which sort of reflects the sort of Kaiju/TItans to play the part of the Hyenas.

Let me and/or FallenAngel5414 know what you think in either a comment on her work or a review on this chapter. Don't worry about the Cast FallenAngel5414 and I talked about it way before i posted this out. I hope all of you, especially you FallenAngel5414, like this. And I hope you will help me by voting on the poll on my page, I really appreciate it guys.

See you all later.)


End file.
